


A new Member

by BlackSixshot



Series: Oneshot drabbles for mutuals and friends [11]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, MORE BABIES, brief mentioned of nudity, they are cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:49:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27440725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackSixshot/pseuds/BlackSixshot
Summary: The Appmon of thunder wanted another child so he waited until the perfect moment to ask his angel of light if they can have another, and his angel said yes and more surprises came from this child.
Relationships: Zeusmon/Luz
Series: Oneshot drabbles for mutuals and friends [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925467





	A new Member

**Author's Note:**

> Talked with La Graia about a new child for our boys so I decided to write another one shot sense she drew cute art of the child.

He was fully prepared to ask him when he walked in, but when he walked in he felt a smile spread across his face when he saw his love playing with Athlena and she was giggling and holding her baby brother's hand as they hid behind the table. He looked around smiling and they tried to move but Luz spotted them and he caught them and the trip laughed. Athlena was laughing and Ritsuka held onto his sister and the children ran over to Zeusmon and hugged him and welcomed him back.   
  
'Welcome home papa!'   
  
~We missed you!  
  
Zeusmon nuzzled his kids and hugged them, and his kids purred and he looked up at his hubby who walked over and kissed his cheek and the kids "ewwed" and they covered their eyes and he chuckled. The family went into the kitchen and Zeusmon made dinner that night and the family sat at the table and ate. Zeusmon's eyes wondered around to se his kids and his angel, he looked so handsome that night. He had his hair up in twin braids and he was wearing one of Zeusmon's robes around him. Athlena took her brother to play in her room and Luz was helping with the dishes whe nZeusmon stopped him and made him look at him and he held his hands.   
  
"My lovely angel of light, and my dear husband Luz Rose. Can I, your humble husband make a request?"   
  
"Of course you can, what is it?"   
  
Zeusmon pulled Luz into his arms and held him and he rested his hands on the angel's belly and Luz looked up at him.   
  
"Can we have another child?"   
  
Luz stared at him but he smiled and answered him with a kiss and Zeus lifted him up and continued kissing him. Luz would pull away to catch his breath and his angel held his face.   
  
"Of course we can, now can you put me down so we can tuck the kids in?"   
  
His angel purred and they nuzzled each other before Zeusmon set him down and the god went into the shared room and Athlena was playing with her stuffed animals. Zeusmon scooped her up and tucked her in and Luz ticked Ritsuka in. He pulled out their favorite story and read from it and Athlena and Ritsuka were cuddled in their beds and they were soon fast asleep. Zeusmon put the book away and he took Luz's hand and he lead him to their own room.   
  


* * *

He woke up the next morning laying on top of Zeusmon. Luz slowly sat up and he shivered as the blanket fell off to reveal his bare chest and he stared down at Zeusmon smiling. It had been a few weeks sense they had the talk about having another child, and they had been trying sense. The kids were with their grandma Paz today, so it was just Zeusmon and Luz today. Luz carefully got up and pulled on a stank top and shorts and shuffled out into the living room. He was starting to make Zeusmon's favorite breakfast, but when a certain smell hit his nose he felt nauseous. He moved back and he shook his head and he got sick in the sink. He coughed and wiped his mouth and he stared, was he? He was feeling unwell for the last few days(and they had done it more). He blushed and he smiled and made a plan to make it fun.   
  
it took him a bit and to get the kids and test to confirm it and he sent Zeusmon to the store for something, this would be the best way to tell him, incase he didn't register the first one. Now the angel had music playing in his husband's ears and He was smiling. Zeus was leaning against the table.   
  
'You are going to be a father again.'  
  
"I'm going to be a feather?"   
  
Luz smiled and he shook his head and they kept at it, Zeus had some interesting guesses. He thought he would be a leader or they were going to the beach.   
  
"You want me to what Luz?"   
  
'You are going to be a father again.'  
  
He got it the last time and he stood up and took the specially made headphones and he stood up from the seat in excitement and he started sparking from the excitement and Luz laughed and Zeus swooped him up in his arms after calming down and started to kiss his angel. Luz kissed him back and they continued kissing. Zeusmon had a secure hold on his husband and Luz kissed back. When they seperated for air Zeusmon knelt down and nuzzled his belly and kissed it.   
  
"I can't wait to see you soon"   
  
Luz patted his head and he was smiling, he never got tired of seeing his mate like this, they spent the morning eating and cuddling and Zeus was so happy and the kids were excited to get another sibling. Zeusmon called his family to tell them the news, his father was happy of course, he hung up and walked into the bedroom and he saw Luz napping with the kids. Ritsuka and Athlena were cuddled up to their angel father and Zeusmon laid down and had an arm over them and watched his family with a smile on his face before he shut his eyes and drifted off to sleep with them. The future seemed bright for the angel of light and the Appmon of thunder. 

**Author's Note:**

> Link to the picture: https://twitter.com/EsterLaGraia/status/1324158923788734464?s=20
> 
> Ritsuka pic:  
> https://twitter.com/EsterLaGraia/status/1312746861577547776?s=20
> 
> Athlena: https://twitter.com/EsterLaGraia/status/1309544830129844227?s=20


End file.
